Brawl Rulebook/General
Setup Before the Brawl, players will decide on a team of up to 12 Characters, 6 of which will enter the fighting location as Brawlers and Support. The remaining 6 will be Replacements that will come into play once a Brawler is defeated. Team Each team will have one Lead Brawler positioned in the Frontline and the remaining 5 positions are split between a varying number of Wing Brawlers which also are positioned in the Frontline to either side of the Lead and/or Support and [[Guardian Beasts|'Guardian Beast']] which are positioned in the Backrow. Lead In most cases the Lead position is given to the most valuable character as they will obtain the most support during the Brawl from Support characters and Guardian Beasts but also can be guarded from enemy attacks by the Wing Brawlers. Other benefits the Lead will have as opposed to their Wings is the ability to target and attack all enemy units in the opposing Frontline whereas a Wing can only attack the opposing Lead or Wing sharing the same side. Support Support characters will influence the battle through their FX which are their passive skills and so they will not take action until requirements of their FX have been fulfilled. Furthermore the Support are next in line to enter the Frontline after the defeat of a Frontline Brawler as long as the Support was linked to that character they can take over the defeated Brawler's position. In this way as long as there are links to the newly unoccupied Frontline position a Replecement cannot enter the Frontline unless they were moved there from the Backrow. Also once a Backrow position is freed the player is allowed to fill this with one of their remaining Replacement Characters which will be allowed up to 2 times throughout the entire duration of the Brawl. Guardian Beast Guardian Beasts will intervene by attacking or activating an ability whenever a certain threshold of their Energy has been filled. If their action requires a target, the target will always be the same as their linked character or the affected Link if more than 1 link exists. In other cases the target will be stated in their skill or a random target will be selected. Guardian Beasts also enhance the Stats of their owner by a value relative to their own Stat Points. That stat bonus is lost if the Guardian Beast is defeated and therefore are a valuable Unit on the battlefield. No points however are rewarded if a Guardian Beast is defeated. If a Guardian Beast has no live owner in battle they will not engage in battle either. Colossus In a brawl the Colossus becomes a key component that introduces a finishing action that is unique to each Colossus and will possibly lead a player to their victory. For that to be achieved the player needs to complete multiple requirements throughout the Brawl and and will later enable game changing abilities and attacks. Selecting your Colossus before battle will not only free options to modify unit positioning unique to the Colossus but also allow members of your team to take on a third FX skill relating to the Colossus and the units position to bring further synergy within a team and enabling new strategies and playstyles. Brawl Process The battle starts with all units on the Battlefield having their Energy set to 0. From there, characters in the Frontline will begin attacking an enemy positioned opposite from them in sequence depending on their Execution Stat. The character with the highest Execution will begin the fight and will then wait until all characters of the Frontline have attacked or have performed another action given by the player beforehand and then repeating the process. Most actions that a character can perform require Energy, and Energy can be charged by the characters Charge value for every successful Normal Attack '''which will be carried out automatically. Of course a Normal Attack will require no Energy and are the default action for every Character. Although the player will also be able to '''change the current attack target of a Frontline unit as well as Switch positions with a neighbouring ally or Retreat and switch positions with a linked Support character. The latter two actions will however cost the unit a fraction of Energy given by their Action Cost Stat in order to carry out the commands. Two more actions a Frontline unit may perform having collected enough energy are a Release Attack and Guard. Release Attacks are attacks more powerful than Normal Attacks and may target characters outside the enemie's Frontline. Guards however can only be used by Wing Brawlers to protect their Lead Brawler from incoming attacks for an entire round. Win Condition To win a Brawl the player must collect 6 Points. Points are collected by defeating enemies in the Frontline however points awarded may vary depending on the opponent's team dynamic.